BRAINWASHING FOR PERVERTS
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: For inspiration for the BL novels, Aikawa put a brainwashing AD in the paper. Akihiko, Miyagi, Nowaki and Asahina all try it out'  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's
1. Chapter 1

BRAINWASHING FOR PERVERTS

Chapter 1

Usagi was bored. Misaki was at school and he was lacking the inspiration to work on his deadlines. Upon telling Aikawa exactly this, she just smiled and gave him the newspaper.

"Don't worry! Read what it says on Page 4, that will give you all the inspiration you need!"

"Why? What's on page 4?" Usagi asked but she suddenly left without another word. He shrugged then opened the newspaper to page 4.

-BRAINWASHING FOR DUMMYS-  
>Hey, you there! Are you bored? Are you a pervert? Even better, do you have an adorable sexy boyfriend but who is so painfully shy and so full of pride that you do not get the hot guy-to-guy sex that you so rightfully deserve? Well, read this and let me ask you these questions!<br>Do you want your lover to stop making you do everything for him? Do you wish they would throw away their pride and do lovey dovey things with/for/to you? Maybe you want them to stop making the same thing for dinner every single day. Perhaps you just want a more willing partner who will say I love you more and are more true to his feelings? MAYBE YOU JUST WANT A SEX SLAVE.  
>Do you want all this and more? Well, just follow these simple yet effective methods of subliminal messaging and let all your fantasies come true! All of this was incredibly specific and very suspicious. However, Usagi was such a pervert so all he really saw was BLA, BLA, BLA, and MAKE MISAKI INTO A SEX SLAVE!<p>

Smirking evilly, he read further to see what he had to do.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Nowaki was relaxing at home, waiting patiently to pounce his beloved lover as soon as the professor walked through the door, when he was bored and decided to read the paper. He came across the Ad and blinked. Curious, he read it and a grin spread across his lips.

Do lovey dovey things...  
>Say I love you more...<br>True to his feelings...

"Waaaahh, I have to try this!" Nowaki said without a care in the world and read further for the methods.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Miyagi was at work, slacking off and checking the paper for his horoscope when he found the ad. He actually read the whole thing; it looked suspicious, he noticed how specific it was about what it was asking.

"Hmmm... Is this a scam?" he asked himself.

Stop making the same thing for dinner every single day...

"Oh well, who cares! Goooooodbye cabbage meals!" he said then laughed his head off.

Shortly after, Hiroki walked in with a load of textbooks in his arms. He glared at him, "What are you laughing about, get to work!"

Miyagi stopped laughing and looked at Hiroki, a wide smirk on his face. "Hello Kamijo, I just read a very interesting Ad"

"Why, what's it about?" Hiroki asked.

"Your doom" Miyagi answered.

Hiroki dropped all the books he had in his hands, "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, not telling" Miyagi replied and fled the room with the newspaper in safely in his hand.

Hiroki ran after him, "HEY, MIYAGI! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME!"

Thankfully though, he never caught up to him or found him, and by the time he did, Miyagi said that he didn't have the ad anymore and that he forgot what it even said.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Asahina was being a good faithful secretary and doing Isaka's work for him. Taking a break, he read the paper and saw the ad. He read it and he had a cunning mind and even more cunning eyes...but no matter how suspicious the ad was, all he cared about was one part.

Stop making you do everything for him...

He smiled, "Finally, a break from babying this idiot all the time...!"

Then, without further ado, he read the methods.

XXXXXXXX

Little did all these men know that they had just fallen victim to a fake ad Aikawa had set up just to get some more material for the BL novels. For all the specifics, she had done some research on all the seme's she knew starred in the novels. "Sensei, this had better inspire you or I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Yeah, uuuuh...never underestimate a yaoi-fangirl. They will do anything for more Yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up Misaki from school, Usagi smirked, waiting in his car. Misaki soon appeared out of the building. Usagi scowled, noticing that he wasn't alone; even worse, one of those boys were Keiichii Sumi. He growled, gripping the steering wheel...but then he took a breathe and relaxed.

It doesn't matter. He'll forget all about that bastard soon enough. When he comes home, it will all be about us.

Misaki said goodbye to his friends then, smiling, went into the car. "How was your day, Usagi-san?" the boy said, doing up his seatbelt.

A smirk curled onto Usagi's lips, "It was very educational; I learnt of an experiment that I think will be very fun. Would you like to try it with me?"

Misaki at him with a suspicious look. "U-Um...sure. Ok, but let me do some other stuff first." For some reason, Misaki felt that the older man was up to something. And he had every right to be suspicious- but whether he was careful or not, Usagi knew he would be able to have lots of fun with Misaki tonight.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

\They got inside and Misaki started his homework. Usagi sat opposite him and read his book but at the same time, not really paying attention to it; his eyes stared at Misaki, a smirk on his lips. The methods of his little 'experiment' were still very clear in his mind.

Are you near your target? Perfect! Say what you want them to do repeatedly under your breath; it will get stuck in their head, making them completely under your control! Just use it wisely because their obedience has a time limit and it varies, depending on the person and how long you say those words! Have fun! Without hesitation, he began whispering under his breath "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-"

Misaki looked up, frowning "Um...d-did you say something, Usagi-san?"

"Of course not" Akihiko answered with an innocent smile.

"...O-Ok, guess it's just my imagination" Misaki said and went back to his homework, muttering under his breath, "But I could have sworn I heard him say something"

But then Usagi kept at it, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-"

And again, Misaki stopped what he was doing, straining his ears, "There it is again! Are you sure you're not saying anything?"

"I'm sure, Misaki. Please, continue doing your homework" Usagi said, still innocently.

Confused, Misaki insisted, "B-But Usagi-san! I think I heard-" Suddenly, Misaki's eyes became glazed over and dull. As if in a trance, he suddenly got up and sat on Usagi's lap then wrapped his arms around Usagi, gently devouring the man's lips; the older man moaned as he felt the boy's tongue against his own. He pulled Misaki closer, putting his arms around the boy's waist, and kissed him back. While they kissed passionately, Misaki grasped blindly at the man's shirt, trying to remove it. When Usagi's shirt was off, he threw it to the floor and suddenly pushed Usagi down onto his back. Usagi gasped into the kiss and felt him self harden as he felt Misaki cup him through his pants.

After a lot more kissing, their lips parted and Misaki then went down and licked Usagi's neck, and down to his chest; he attached his lips to Usagi's nipples and sucked and licked on one rosy, hard bud. Usagi's lips released a loud moan, shivering with pleasure at the wonderful feeling of Misaki's tongue on his nipple. He gripped onto his Misaki's hair, "M-Misaki..." Meanwhile, the boy's hand went back to his cock; he unzipped Usagi's pants and snuck his hand inside, stroking him with his small, perfect fingers. "Ahhh!" Usagi gasped, he gripped onto Misaki's shoulders, "M-Misaki, you're...amazing!"

Misaki's tongue gave one last lick to Usagi's nipple then he reclaimed Usagi's mouth and continued kissing him; his hand pumped Usagi, fast and hard, while the other hand went to Usagi's nipple, pinching and rubbing it.

O-Oh god...I'm in heaven! This must be the first time Misaki has wanted me so much...

Releasing Usagi's lips for a second time, Misaki bit his ear then licked all the way down from Usagi's chest to stomach until he was right down to Usagi's thighs. Then he pulled Usagi's pants all the way down to his ankles and spread his legs open and started licking Usagi's penis. "Oh...Oh g-god! Misaki...!" he moaned and threw his head back in pure pleasure, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

But all good things must come to an end eventually. Just as Misaki had put Usagi's huge organ into his mouth, his eyes stopped being dull and glazed over and returned to their normal state. Instead, a look of pure confusion swept over him. He stared at the situation he was in; he had Usagi's cock in his mouth and Usagi was beneath him, panting breathlessly. He was shirtless and Usagi was completely naked. And he had no memory of how they had got that way. Misaki was so shocked he fell off the couch. "W...W-What's going on here? How did I... when did we...?" he stuttered, "O-One minute, I was doing my homework...and then all I could think about was how much I wanted to k-kiss you and... my suddenly body just moved on it's own!..."

Usagi chuckled softly and sat up, smirking at him, "Maybe it's just because you love me so much? Homework is boring, being with me is more important"

"AS IF!" Misaki said and quickly got up, "No! You...You did something! I don't know what it is, but it is your entire fault! PERV ERT!"

Then he ran up the stairs to most likely escape to his room. Usagi just sat there, smirking. Then he got up and walked after him, to make Misaki continue what he had started.


End file.
